


J is for Justice

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new vampire sends Buffy a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Justice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** J is for Justice  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,494  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Buffy, Giles  
>  **A/N:** There is character death, not main characters but a child. Written for [Buffy A-Z>](http://loreofthefaye.livejournal.com/8553.html)

The cemetery was dark and just a little creepy this time of the night. But the slayer was used to it. In her line of work, creepy came with the territory; Along with such things as pain, horror and sadness. She hadn't expected tonight to be any different. And she wasn't disappointed.

The gruesome death had been reported on the local news. Serial killer's latest victim found. The youngest victim to date, throat torn out, massive amounts of blood loss… Large animal attack suspected. Although what type of animal it could've been wasn't divulged. But she already knew what kind of animal could've caused that kind of damage. It really was a no brainer. Especially on the Hellmouth.

Her footsteps crushed the brittle leaves beneath her feet as she walked towards the newest headstone. She pulled her jacket closer to her body as she leaned down to inspect the fresh grave. As she read the name and date engraved on the marble stone, she shook her head sadly. He was much too young to have died this soon.

Buffy jumped as a hand exploded through the dirt. For a brief moment, she stared at the small hand protruding from the ground before she reached down, grasped the hand in hers and pulled him free of the constraining earth.

 _God, he was just a little boy not even out of his childhood yet. How was she supposed to kill him?_

As soon as the demon before her bared his teeth and lunged for her she knew, as much as she hated to, as much as every part of her being screamed against it; she didn't have a choice. But first she had to know who his sire was. The monster who turned an innocent child into a demon had to pay.

"Who's your sire?" At the blank look on the young boy's face she tried again. "Who bit you?"

At his answer her body filled with shock and denial. It couldn't be true. She knew him. Granted the guy was a douche but he wasn't a vampire. Before she could come to terms with what his answer had been he threw himself at her. The fight was over before it could even begin. With one quick jab of her stake the boy was dust.

Sadness rolled off of her in waves as the dust fell in front of her. There should be a law, even an unwritten, unspoken law that children were off limits to all bad guys and especially demons. That would make her job a lot easier. She tucked her stake back into the waistband of her pants and with her shoulders slumped, she quickly walked away.

 

Twenty minutes later Buffy sat on Giles' couch, her body trembled as she told him all about the latest victim. "He was so young, Giles. And I..." She brushed the tears from her cheek. "I staked him! How am I....?"

Giles quickly interrupted. "You did your job, Buffy. He wasn't that little boy any longer. It was a demon."

"I know. It's just..."

Once more Giles cut her off. "Your job has never been easy and I daresay it never will be. There will be times like tonight when you doubt whether you want to continue. But the truth is, Sunnydale needs you. That young boy's family needed you, whether they knew it or not. What do you think would've happened had he come across his mum?" Giles paused for a moment to allow his words to sink in before he continued. "Did you find out the name of his sire?"

"It was Parker."

Giles eyes widened at her answer. "The same one you knew?" At her nod he continued, "Dear Lord! Are you sure?"

"That's what the young boy said."

Giles whipped off his glasses and began to clean them furiously. "I'm sorry, Buffy. I know that you and Parker..."

His voice trailed off as Buffy interrupted. "That was a long time ago. Water under the bridge..."

"I suggest you go home, get some sleep." Giles placed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose and pushed them up with the tip of his forefinger.

"Giles, he murdered that little boy and turned him into a monster."

"I'm well aware of that, Buffy. But it's after four o'clock in the morning. You're tired and emotionally drained. This is no time for you to face the undead. So sleep now and tomorrow we'll patrol until we find him."

Buffy smiled at Giles as she allowed herself to be comforted. There wasn't any way she could sleep knowing that monster was out there but Giles didn't need to know that. As she stood to leave he called to her.

"Buffy, we will find him."

"I know." She whispered as she walked out of his apartment.

 

 

Buffy stood in front of Giles' door and glanced at her watch, it was twenty minutes after four. The sun would rise at six fifty-seven, she punched the time into her alarm. That would give her roughly two and half hours to find the demon. Hopefully that would be enough time. After all Sunnydale wasn't a very big town it was just spread out to make it look bigger. With determination in every step she set out in search of the monster who had stolen a young boy's life.

 

Giles peeked out his front door and watched as she set the alarm on her wristwatch. He knew it! He'd known from the moment she'd smiled at him that she'd had no intention of going home. That left him with no choice. He had to make sure she was alright. Giles waited until she had left, quickly grabbed his coat and followed far enough behind her that she wouldn't notice.

 

Buffy paused at the entrance sign to Restfield Cemetery as she tried to decide if she should do a general sweep through the cemetery. She had already wasted an hour of the precious time she'd had. Now she only had a little over an hour left and she still had The Bronze to check.

The sounds of laughter made her decision for her. She jerked her stake from its hiding place and quietly entered the cemetery. She followed the sound of the laughter, until she found what she had been looking for. Three vampires stood outside of a family crypt laughing as a fourth vampire described in detail how a young boy had pleaded for his life before he'd drained him. Buffy's fingers tightened around her stake.

She couldn't stand to listen to anymore. Without warning she jumped between them and sent the fourth vampire flying into the nearest headstone where he lay dazed. "Don't just stand there. I'm in kind of a hurry." She taunted as the three began to back away. "Come on, I'm all helpless and alone. Surely you three handsome men can take me?" At their lecherous grins she quickly amended, "Okay scratch that last part. You're evil, smelly vampires and I'm here to kill you." She quickly glanced at the vampire still lying on the ground. "Well actually I'm here to kill him, you three are just bonuses."

They rushed her all at once but she was more than prepared. With a few roundhouse kicks, flying backflips and three quick jabs with her stake all three vampires turned to dust at her feet. The fourth vampire quickly jumped up, his eyes never left her as he began to walk slowly towards her.

Buffy turned around and stared at the vampire standing before her smiling. "Parker." Even his name felt vile on her tongue. Like something evil had crawled its way into her mouth and she wanted to scrape off.

His oily smile widened. "Buffy. It's been a while. I remember how much you liked me. You couldn't get enough of me."

"That was before I knew what a douche you really are."

"Ah, Buffy. Don't be like that. I sent you a gift. Did you like it?"

"About as much as you're going to like mine." With those words hanging in the air, she tucked her stake back into her pants and quickly closed the distance between them. She didn't give him a chance to defend himself. His head snapped back with the force of her left hook, before she followed it with a right. For ten minutes she pounded on him until he lay bloody and beaten on the ground at her feet. She stood over him in triumph, before she grabbed her stake and stabbed him in the heart. As he exploded into dust beneath her she whispered, "This is for that little boy. Go to Hell."

 

"Justice, thy name is Buffy." Giles whispered softly as he walked from behind the headstone to stand beside her. "Are you alright?"

Tears stung her eyes as she nodded her head. Without another word Giles placed his arm around her shoulder and led her out of the cemetery.


End file.
